


To Miss You

by inawasteland



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus reflects on his partnership with Felix when his "friend" is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for tumblr user ccaboose. Based on shenanigans that are happening over on twitter using our crack RvB twitter.

Stoic was a word that Locus would use to describe himself. Apathetic, as well, and generally displeased with everyone around him. Felix fell under that umbrella as well, except for when his fellow mercenary actually proved himself to be more than a walking mouth attached to a knife.

Only the idiot had gone and disappeared for so long and given what had happened before leaving Chorus to rendezvous with Control, Locus couldn’t help but be worried. Worried, that is, that they were compromised. Even if the reds and blues, and the feds and new republic knew everything that they already knew, there was still a lot that Control, dear chairman that he was, had not told him.

The last thing he needed was to inform the chairman that they needed to formulate a rescue plan.

But then that absolute _fucker_ finally radioed in after a day (was it even more than that? it was hard to keep track lately) of complete silence. Locus’s heart definitely did not start beating rapidly. Locus definitely was not _happy_ to hear from his partner.

He was just relieved. That was all. He did not miss Felix.

Except that he sort of did, if he allowed himself to admit that much. He was a soldier for too long, had forgotten what it was like to have friends. Felix was the closest thing to a friend that he had, and if he were the type to laugh, he would be laughing derisively at that revelation. Felix was no _friend_. If he were to get paid for it, Felix would gun Locus down without a second guess.

At least, that was what Locus had convinced himself. That the only thing keeping their partnership alive was the knowledge that they worked better as a team and would get rewarded handsomely for completing each mission.

And so Locus finally powered down the cloaking device that he had been using to hide from Felix upon noticing his reappearance and silently joined his partner. As much as he enjoyed a little peace and quiet with Felix’s absence, he had to admit that Felix’s inane chatter was much too familiar and made him feel right at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I wanted to make sure it got posted tonight, but maybe I'll write more to it when I have more time :)


End file.
